In Our Time - YunJae
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Sesuatu yang besar terjadi pada negri yang disebut God From The east princess Youngwoong tak sadarkan diri. Kim Jaejoong diminta untuk menyelamatkan negri yang berbeda dari asal nya... namun seseorang mengatakan akan terjadi ketidak seimbangan jika dua orang yang sama berada dalam 1 tempat yang sama. YunJae, GS for UKE. DLDR. bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title : In Our Time

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Prolog.

Author : Me ... echa

**Warning : GS ff, Dont Like Dont Read ! Please kalau baca komen ne.**

**Get Out...**

Bumi mempunyai banyak kehidupan diatasnya, mempunyai dimensi dan dunia yang berbeda, beberapa dimensi bersangkutan dengan dimensi yang lainnya. Dan begitulah yang terjadi pada dua dunia ini, hanya dimensi dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka, tapi entah sejak kapan ada sebuah penghubung yang bisa menyatukan dua dimensi ini, bagai sebuah jembatan yang akan mempertemukan kedua dimensi ini jika mereka masuk dalam sebuah pintu tua yang terletak pada sebuah mansion mewah milik pengusaha ternama kota Seoul, kota modern dengan berbagai macam teknologi dan gedung-gedung besar pencakar langit. Sangat kontras dengan dimensi yang ada didalam pintu tua itu, sebuah negeri bak didongeng-dongeng dengan segala ketertinggalannya (?), tidak ada teknologi modern, gedung besar, pakaian-pakaian modern dan sesuatu yang ada dikota Seoul, tidak ada dinegeri itu.

Namun sesuatu yang besar terjadi pada negeri yang disebut god from the east itu, sesuatu yang harus melibatkan beberapa orang dari kota seoul yang modern untuk berperan penting melangsungkan kehidupan yang terjadi pada negeri tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong seorang yeoja cantik yang pendiam dan pemalu ini harus merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang terpenting bagi God From The East yang sangat menggantungkan harapan padanya.

Dan dari sini lah awal mula segala sesuatu yang tabu bagi Jaejoong itu di mulai.

.

.

_God From The East_

Istana yang indah, nyaman dan megah yang disebut sebagai Istana Cassiopeia ini terlihat sangat panik dari luar. Beberapa penjaga bersiap siaga didepan pintu-pintu penting didaerah utama istana ini. Beberapa lain nya terlihat panik dan berlarian kesana kemari atas suruhan atasannya. Yaa, sepertinya di istana ini telah terjadi sesuatu yang cukup membuat semua penghuninya panik.

Jeritan teriakan terdengar sangat nyaring dari sebuah ruang kamar yang mewah dan megah dilantai dua istana ini. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan protektifnya sedang memeluk erat tubuh seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik darinya yang terkulai tak berdaya diatas ranjang tempat tidur mewahnya. Disekitarnya namja-namja yang penting hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap ekspresi yang diarahkan oleh seorang namja tampan paruh baya dan terlihat sangat berkuasa ini.

" Selamatkan anak ku, selamatkan dia ! " Ucap sang yeoja ini sembari mendekap semakin erat yeoja cantik yang tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Namja yang tadi hanya menatap geram orang-orang disekitarnya kini menatap khawatir kearah yeoja itu dan yeoja cantik paruh baya yang tengah berada diatas ranjang empuk ini.

" Yeobo... Hiks... Anak kita harus... Hiks... " Dengan berurai air mata yang semakin deras yeoja paruh baya yang mengenakan mahkota indah dan gaun yang cantik itu menatap suaminya yang kini menatap nanar anak cantik nya yang tak berdaya.

" Our princess, hiks... Our heart... Yeobo... Hiks... " Rengeknya lagi dan menatap memohon kearah namja yang kini menatap lantai, berpikir.

" Yeo... "

" Nana-ah, tenanglah, aku akan menyelamatkan anak kita, uri Youngwoongie akan bangun Nana, uljima... " Ucap namja ini cepat sebelum Nana atau istrinya yang biasa dikenal dengan Ratu Nana ini merengek lagi.

" Ta...tapi yeo... "

" Yang mulia, denyut nadi princess Youngwoong menurun ! " Seru salah satu namja yang sudah berumur ini dan terlihat sangat pucat. Nana segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Youngwoong yang masih didalam pelukan nya. Sedangkan namja berkuasa atau Raja dinegeri ini benar-benar buntu dan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi tentang usaha penyelamatan anaknya.

" Lakukan yang terbaik dan yang paling bisa kalian lakukan untuk Youngwong, paliii ! " Perintah tegas Nana dan menatap satu-persatu orang penting dalam dunia pengobatan ini dengan matanya yang sudah setengah membengkak.

" Jeoseonghmanida, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran princess Youngwoong... " Sahut pelan dan nada kegugupan terdengar jelas dari suara salah satu tabib.

" Mwoo ? Bukankah kalian tabib ? Orang yang ahli dalam pengobatan ? Kenapa tidak bisa menyelamatkan anakku ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ? " Tanya Nana beruntun, emosi dan kekhawatiran semakin berkuasa pada dirinya.

" Yeobo.. " Panggil Nana pada sang raja yang hanya diam termenung menatap lantai.

" Yeobo... " Panggilnya lagi, sama raja hanya diam tak ada merespon panggilan istrinya.

" Kim Hyunjoong ! " Setengah kesal Nana berteriak memanggil nama sang raja. Hyunjoong atau raja negeri ini.

Hyunjoong segera menatap kearah Nana.

" Kita harus menyelamatkan Youngwoongie, aku... "

" Dongsaeng... " Panggil seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya yang sedikit memecah suasana cukup tegang diruangan ini. Hyunjoong dan Nana juga yang lain nya segera menatap kearah yeoja yang kini berlari menghampiri Nana.

" Eotteoke ? " Tanya yeoja ini pada Nana dan menatap Youngwoong yang tak berdaya. Nana diam, dan menatap miris anaknya. Yeoja ini diam dan menarik napas pelan, dia mengerti keadaan sekarang.

" Saeng, apa kau sudah menghubungi menteri Shim ? Dan kenapa masih tetap diam disini, Jihoon mengatakan padaku, kalau saeng harus segera melakukan pertemuan penting, karna keadaan ini sudah sangat kritis ! " Ucap yeoja ini dan menatap Hyunjoong, adiknya itu dengan was-was.

" Menteri Shim ? " Tanya Hyunjoong bingung pada yeoja yang memakai mini dress modern yang sungguh sangat tabu atau terlihat aneh jika dia memakainya dinegeri ini.

" Ye, menteri Shim, dia bisa mengatasi Youngwoong ! " Jawab yeoja ini cepat dan langsung mendapat respon cukup terkejut dari Nana sedangkan Hyunjoong sedikit mendesah karna melupakan hal sepenting itu.

" Pengawal cepat panggil menteri Shim dan yang lain nya cepat beritahukan kepada pejabat-pejabat kerajaan lain nya kita akan mengadakan pertemuan penting ! " Perintah Hyunjoong tegas dan sedikit menarik napas lega dan jaringan otaknya mulai berfungsi sedikit demi sedikit.

" Akan segera kami laksanakan yang mulia... " Ucap serempak pengawal dan segera melaksanakan perintah sang raja.

" Dan kalian, keluarlah dari sini ! " Perintah Hyunjoong lagi pada orang-orang yang masih berada dalam ruangan besar mewah ini.

" Segera yang mulia... " Sahut mereka membungkukkan setengah badan dan dengan tertib keluar ruangan kamar princess Youngwoong.

" Yeobo... "

" Tenanglah Nana, uri Youngwoong akan baik-baik saja, mianhae aku terlalu lamban bergerak dan melakukan apa yang semestinya harus aku lakukan dari tadi ! " Sesal Hyunjoong dan berlutut didepan tempat tidur Youngwoong. Yaa, harus nya dia sedari tadi melakukan apa yang dikatakan yeoja yang kini menatap miris raja yang berkuasa ini. Jika dalam keadaan panik berlebih, tentu saja hal ini dapat terjadi, lupa dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

" Gomawo Tae Hee nunna, aku tidak tau jika kau tidak segera datang, bagaimana nasib semuanya... " Timpal Hyunjoong lagi dan menatap Tae Hee yang tersenyum lembut.

" Itu yang harus ku lakukan untuk keponakanku, yang penting sekarang kau harus memikirkan bagaimana antisipasi untuk acara minggu depan, kita tak boleh menundanya, hal ini tidak boleh bocor pada rakyat dan negeri ini, jika bocor maka negeri akan kaca... " Ucap Tae Hee lagi, dan diangguki oleh Hyunjoong. Aah, beruntung dia mempunyai kakak yang jenius seperti Tae Hee tidak seperti princess-princess pada umum nya yang hanya mementingkan kecantikan, penampilan dan kemewahan semata. Yaa, Tae Hee memang berbeda, dia bisa diajak bicara tentang sistem pemerintahan yang bagus untuk negeri mereka.

" Yeobo... " Panggil Nana pelan, air mata nya sudah sedikit reda, Hyunjoong memandangnya, dia tau ada kekhawatiran yang dalam tersirat pada mata istrinya itu.

" Semua nya akan baik-baik saja Nana-ah, aku harus keruang pertemuan, jagalah Youngwoong sebentar lagi menteri Shim pasti datang... " Hyunjoong mengelus lembut pipi putih istrinya dan tersenyum tipis.

" Jihoon akan segera kesini jika urusan nya sudah selesai " Hyunjoong mengangguk mendengar hal yang cukup bagus dari kakaknya itu. Yaa, setidaknya Jihoon pasti mempunyai solusi yang jitu kali ini, orang itu memang sangat bisa diandalkan oleh Hyunjoong.

**Different place**

_Tohoshinki High School..._

" Yaah, nunna jangan cemberut begitu, ara, ara aku janji tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi eotte ? " Ucap namja tampan ini sedang membujuk yeoja cantik yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap kearah lain.

" Aaiish, aigo... Jaejoong-ah jangan begitu lagi, mian... " Timpal namja ini lagi dan terlihat frustasi karna sedari tadi tidak mendapat satupun jawaban dari ucapannya.

" Joongie... "

" Sudahlah Joongie, kasian Kris, dia benar-benar menyesal seperti nya " ucap yeoja cantik yang berada disebelahnya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menatap namja tampan yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

" Mianhae Joongie... " Ucap Kris lagi dan menangkupkan tangannya.

" Baiklah, aku maafkan, jangan panggil aku nunna lagi arasseo ! " Sahut Jaejoong dan menatap tajam Kris yang terkikik geli. Jaejoong tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan nunna oleh namja tampan yang sudah lumayan lama menjadi teman kentalnya ini, pasalnya mereka hanya seumuran walaupun Jaejoong memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kris, tetap saja dia tidak suka dipanggil begitu.

" Ne, ne itu tergantung Joongie... " Jaejoong menajamkan matanya dan menatap. Kris hanya terkekeh ringan dan mengacak lembut rambut panjang Jaejoong..

" Saranghae uri Jaejoongie, jangan marah lagi ne... " Ucap Kris tiba-tiba dan tersenyum manis. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya dan memutar bola matanya.

" Nado saranghae Uri Wufan... " Sahut Jaejoong dan menjulurkan setengah lidahnya keluar. Kris mendesah pelan dan sedikit mengumpat. Jika Jaejoong tidak suka dipanggil nunna oleh Kris, begitupun sebaliknya Kris tak suka jika dia dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya.

" Baekie-ah... " Rengek Kris kali ini pada yeoja yang kini menatap Kris dengan kening yang mengerut, bingung.

" Ne ? " Sahut sekaligus tanyanya pada namja jangkung ini.

" Kenapa uri Jaejoongie sangat cantik ya ? " Tanya Kris polos dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang langsung menatap Kris.

" Entahlah Kris, ooh iya kau tau Kris, uri Joongie sepertinya sedang dipanah oleh cupid... " Ucap Baekie, atau Baekhyun dan setengah berbisik pada Kris sembari melirik kearah Jaejoong yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

" Mwo ? Mwo ? Sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa uri Joongie ? " Tanya Kris penasaran dan menatap kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat Yang didudukinya disalah satu meja kantin sekolah mereka..

" Dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan... "

" Aku pulang Baekhyun, Kris ! " Potong cepat Jaejoong di waktu yang tepat dan menatap kearah kedua teman kentalnya kesal.

" Joongie-ah, tunggu aku... " Ucap Baekhyun langsung dan segera beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

" Kalian mau pulang ? " Tanya Kris menatap kedua yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

" Ne Wufan, sampai besok... " Setengah teriak Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kris terkekeh pelan sembari menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

" Kenapa sangat mirip, Kim Jaejoong ? " Gumamnya dengan pertanyaannya sendiri yang membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

" Tapi Joongie lebih cute dari dia, hahaha uri Jaejoong ! " Timpalnya lagi dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

" Oppa... Oppa... " Teriak seorang yeoja yang kini berlarian menghampiri Kris yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil sport nya digarasi mansion mewah kediaman keluarganya. Kris yang baru saja tiba menatap heran yeoja yang kini sedang ngos-ngosan dan terlihat sangat berantakan ini.

" Sesuatu yang gawat terjadi di Cassiopeia oppa ! " Ucap yeoja ini setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari rasa panik. Kris membesarkan matanya, mulutnya membuka, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

" A..apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Kris dan menatap tajam yeoja didepannya ini, dia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu jawaban nya.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi abeuji bilang untuk segera kesana bersama mu ! " Jawab yeoja ini dan balas menatap Kris.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung ? " Tanya kris lagi dan bergegas masuk kedalam mansion, melemparkan tas sekolahnya kesofa ruang tamu dan dengan langkah cepat menuju kesebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dirumah ini di ikuti oleh yeoja tadi.

" Oppa sudah kesana terlebih dahulu bersama abeuji, hanya kita yang ada disini Kris oppa... " Jelas yeoja ini, raut mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

" Aku takut hal yang buruk terjadi disana... " Timpalnya lagi dan menatap Kris dalam, Kris mendesah pelan dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan yeoja didepannya ini. Bahkan Kris sendiripun begitu sangat gugup dan takut jika hal buruk benar-benar terjadi, dengan cepat dia mengetik sederetan angka untuk membuka akses pada sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya sangat pribadi ini.

_Srraakkk_

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka dan dengan cepat dua orang ini masuk kedalam ruangan yang sempit ini. Ada 1 pintu tua dan lusuh yang terpajang rapi disudut ruangan sempit ini. Kris menggenggam tangan yeoja yang disampingnya kemudian dengan mantap membuka pintu yang berwarna coklat itu. Gelap, sangat gelap ruangan yang berada dalam pintu itu, dengan cepat Kris melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki ruangan gelap yang menelan seluruh tubuhnya dan yeoja tadi.

.

.

_God From The East_

Suasana yang dingin dan mencengkram yang kini menyelimuti ruangan besar dan mewah tempat pertemuan sang raja dan menteri-menteri pentingnya. Tak ada yang berani membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi perdebatan yang cukup sengit dan membuat sang raja murka kepada beberapa menterinya. Hyunjoong menatap satu persatu menteri yang kini sedang menunduk takut pada tatapan intens dan mematikan miliknya. Dia sangat geram dan tak bisa menerima ide yang dikeluarkan salah satu menterinya dan didukung oleh beberapa menteri yang lain.

" Eheem... " Dehaman salah satu peserta rapat ini kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang diruangan ini.

" Apa kau mempunyai ide yang cemerlang Yunho ? " Tanya Hyunjoong langsung dan menatap lekat Yunho, sang namja tampan yang sangat tenang ini.

" Hanya saja aku pikir hal yang dikatakan menteri Park itu benar, kita harus menunda pengangkatan Youngwoong dan mengumumkan hal itu, lagi pula kita tidak mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya sadar dalam waktu dekat, kita butuh penawar yang entah dimana harus kita temukan... " Ucap Yunho dan balas menatap Hyunjoong yang sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diutarakan Yunho dan mendukung dengan hal yang membuatnya murka dan geram beberapa saat lalu.

" Itu... "

_Braaakkkk_

Pintu besar ruangan ini terbuka dengan lebar, dan menampakkan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut blonde nya, senyum penuh terukir dibibir namja ini.

" Wufan ! " Seru seorang namja paroh baya dan menatap tajam kearah Kris karna ketidak sopanannya.

" Mianhae abeuji dan yang mulia... " Ucap Kris santai dan mendekati Yunho yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu.

" Selalu... " Gumam Yunho dan terkekeh kearah Kris yang mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Kris hanya menyeringai tak ada sedikitpun wajah kekhawatiran ataupun sebuah beban terlukis diraut mukanya atas kejadian yang sangat serius terjadi di negeri ini.

" Jadi bagaimana kesimpulannya ? Sudah punya solusi yang jitu ? Atau... "

" Wufan... " Tegur namja paruh baya tadi dan menatap tajam Kris yang menunjukkan senyum cerah nya tanpa rasa takut.

" Jung Wufan, jika kau tidak serius untuk bergabung dalam rapat ini kau bisa keluar dan bermain-main ! " Tegas Hyunjoong dan menatap intens Kris yang terkekeh. Hyunjoong sangat emosi dengan tingkah laku keponakannya yang benar-benar bandel terlebih lagi wajah innocentnya yang sangat santai membuat emosi nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Woow hebat sekalikan hyung ? Harus nya ada kata Prince didepan nama lengkap ku tadi, aiish mereka selalu saja melupakan nya kalau aku ini seorang pangeran, jika umma tidak menikah dengan abeuji pasti yang sedang duduk disana adalah umma kita sebagai ratunya negeri... " Ucap Kris pelan dan mendapat reaksi kekehan dari Yunho yang diajaknya bicara.

" Lalu yang akan sedang tertidur disana karna sebuah kutukan besar itu aku bukan youngwoong ! Dan lagi, jika tidak ada abeuji apa kau yakin akan melihat fenomenal dua dunia sekaligus ? " Ucap Yunho dan membuat Kris garuk tengkuk. Yang diucapkan Yunho tadi sangat benar berdasarkan logika, dan yeah Kris hanya asal bicara tadi, sepertinya memang sudah wataknya begitu.

" Pengawal harap bawa Wufan keluar dari ruangan ini ! " Perintah Hyunjoong pada pengawal istana yang berjaga didepan luar ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup dengan sempurna karna kedatangan Kris tadi. Dia sungguh geram dengan Kris yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan menurutnya.

Kris dan Yunho berpandangan, ingin sekali kedua orang ini tertawa karna kegeraman raja mereka. Yaa, walau bagaimanapun Kris dan Yunho terlalu muda untuk dilibatkan dengan rapat penting negeri ini.

" Apa kau yakin ingin menyuruhku keluar yang mulia ? Aku punya solusi yang bagus untukmu... " Ucap Kris dan menatap lekat Hyunjoong, sebelum para pengawal itu menghampirinya dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Hyunjoong menautkan keningnya, sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan, dan Yunho dengan cepat dia menatap Kris menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya itu. Dan ekspresi keterkejutan lainnya yang tergambar jelas dari tiap wajah menteri-menteri diruangan ini.

" Okay ! Jika tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku akan pergi tanpa diseret oleh pengawal... " Ucap Kris sembari beranjak dan merapikan baju kebesarannya dinegeri ini bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan rapat besar.

" Duduklah Wufan ! Dan katakan apa solusi yang kau maksud ! " Perintah Hyunjoong tanpa berpikir jika hal konyol akan keluar dari mulut Kris. Aah, dia sungguh tidak peduli lagi jika hal konyol atau apapun yang mungkin akan diutarakan oleh namja jangkung ini. Yang terpenting ada opsi yang dia pilih dalam memutuskan hal genting sekarang.

Kris kembali duduk dibangkunya, smirk samar terukir disudut bibirnya. Yunho menatapnya, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ada diotak namja ini.

" Kim Jaejoong, jadikan dia princess layaknya Youngwoong ! " Ucap Kris dengan tegas dan mengumbar senyum mahalnya kearah Hyunjoong yang setengah shock atas perkataannya tadi. Tentu, setiap orang yang ada disini sangat shock, bingung dan mungkin beberapa pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi kepala mereka. Terutama pertanyaan yang paling mendasar yang membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya muncul yaitu ' Siapa itu Kim Jaejoong '.

Yunho menautkan keningnya dan menatap Kris menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang dikatakan namja ini.

" Siapa itu Kim Jaejoong ? " Tanya Hyunjoong setelah menguasai rasa shock dan bingungnya juga ketidak mengertiannya.

" Seorang teman disekolahku, wajah dan perawakannya 100% mirip dengan Youngwoong, jadi ku pikir jika membawa dia kesini dan menggantikan posisi Youngwoong untuk sementara kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk... " Jelas Kris dan sukses membuat berpasang-pasang mata hampir keluar dari tempatnya karna begitu terkejut atas penjelasannya kemudian kekehan dan tawa kecil mengejek mulai terdengar dari beberapa menteri. Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya dengan perkataan Kris barusan, dan sesaat mereka berpikir bocah ini sedang bermain-main dengan keadaan gentin istana.

" Wu... "

" Aku serius abeuji ! Aku tidak berbohong ! Jika kalian setuju aku akan membawa nya hari ini juga... " Ucap Kris tak main-main dan menatap meyakinkan pada namja paroh baya yang disebutnya abeuji tadi.

" Mana mungk... "

" Bawalah dia kesini, jika dia benar-benar mirip Youngwoongie, maka dia akan bisa memecahkan 1 masalah kita ! " Perintah Hyunjoong dan membuat menteri-menterinya terkejut dengan keputusan raja mereka ini.

" Tapi yang mu... "

" Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai omongan Prince Wufan kali ini, siapa tau yang dikatakan nya memang benar ! " Potong cepat Hyunjoong dan berusaha bersikap tegas, sebenarnya dia sangat ragu jika Kris hanya mempermainkannya, yaa dia cukup tahu bagaimana sikap Kris yang tidak suka serius, tapi ketika mendengar ucapannya tadi saat berbicara dengan abeujinya, entah kenapa dia jadi penasaran dengan kebenaran itu. Lagi pula jika itu benar, tidak akan ada ruginya buatnya.

Kris bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Senyum cerah mengembang terukir dari wajah tampannya.

" Segera aku akan membawanya kesini ! " Ucap Kris dan menunduk memberi hormat kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan besar ini.

Bisik-bisik terjadi pada sebagian menteri yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Kris. Sungguh sangat sulit dipercaya oleh mereka, jika mirip saja itu mungkin bisa saja terjadi, tapi Kris mengatakan kalau Kim Jaejoong itu mirip 100% dengan Princess Youngwoong. Mungkin jika Youngwoong kembar hal itu tidak terdengar tabu bagi mereka.

Sebuah senyum samar mulai terlukis pada wajah tampan tegas Yunho, sang pangeran yang penuh wibawa dan juga sangat dikagumi dan dihormati dinegeri ini.

" Menarik... " Gumamnya kemudian dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan rapat ini. Jujur dia kurang suka berada dinegeri ini, dinegeri yang dia diharuskan untuk selalu disini nanti nya.

.

.

Kelnjutan trgntng minat yg ada, klo ga ada yg mnat mngkin ga akan aku post lg klnjutan'y... Mksh buat yg udh mau bca dan tolong ksh komen nya, aku ingin tahu sbrpa org yg trtrik sma ini ff :)

**Maaf buat kris, marga nya jdi dgnti krna hrus mnjadi dongsaeng'y appa, jd dia jd Jung Wufan, bukan Wu YiFan, krna srng'y aku lihat dan bca kris klo nama'y dipanggl Wufan di bbrpa ff yg mlibatkan anggota exo, mngkn trdngr aneh, well terserah lah, ini ff aku #slaap. Dont like dont read aja. Klo komen membangun dan hrap dngn bhasa yg lembut (?) Trlbh aku org'y sensitif, jd bbrpa komen yg blak"an tnpa mmndng prasaan (?) Aku mdah trbwa mood, maaf untk kkrngn ku yg itu #bow. Mksh buat smua yg udh baca, mnghargai dan menerima (?) :)**

Maaf jg sblum nya aku delete ini ff nya...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : In Our Time

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter One.

Author : Me... Echa.

**Warning : GS ff, Dont Like Dont Read ! Please kalau baca komen ne. Ga trima bash, ga suka back aja :)**

**Get Out...**

Bisik-bisik terjadi pada sebagian menteri yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Kris. Sungguh sangat sulit dipercaya oleh mereka, jika mirip saja itu mungkin bisa saja terjadi, tapi Kris mengatakan kalau Kim Jaejoong itu mirip 100% dengan Princess Youngwoong. Mungkin jika Youngwoong kembar hal itu tidak terdengar tabu bagi mereka.

Sebuah senyum samar mulai terlukis pada wajah tampan tegas Yunho, sang pangeran yang penuh wibawa dan juga sangat dikagumi dan dihormati dinegeri ini.

" Menarik... " Gumamnya kemudian dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan rapat ini. Jujur dia kurang suka berada dinegeri ini, dinegeri yang dia diharuskan untuk selalu disini nanti nya.

.

.

**+++ Chap 1 +++**

Kris segera berlari keluar dari mobil sport mewahnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya pada sebuah caffe yang cukup ramai akan pengunjung sore ini. Senyuman manis terukir diwajah tampannya ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi memenuhi isi kepalanya dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong !. Perlahan didekatinya Jaejoong yang sedang melayani tamu dan memakai stelan pelayan caffe ini. Cukup kontras dengan wajah cantik dan kulit seputih porselennya jika Jaejoong memakai stelan pelayan yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya.

" Bisakah aku menculikmu dari sini Joongie ? " Pertanyaan sekaligus sapaan Kris secara otomatis membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, dengan sigap Jaejoong segera menoleh kebelakangnya dimana Kris berdiri dengan senyuman tampan yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja, kecuali Jaejoong tentunya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Jaejoong menautkan keningnya bingung. Kris hanya memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari meja tamu, dan menyisakan longoan jengkel dari beberapa namja yang berada dimeja itu.

" Kris, aku sedang bekerja, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Protes Jaejoong dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris.

" Kris le... "

" Ikutlah dengan ku sebentar, ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi ! " Potong cepat Kris dan menatap sekilas Jaejoong yang kini dihinggapi rasa bingungnya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada ruangan besar mewah dimana kini dia berada. Senyuman samar mengembang diujung sudut bibir Kris yang dengan santainya menjatuhkan pantatnya pada sofa empuk ruang tamu mewah mansion keluarganya ini.

" Kris, kau jangan main-main denganku, kenapa kau membawaku kesini ? Kerumahmu ? " Tuntut Jaejoong dan menatap kesal Kris yang hanya diam dan menatap intens Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan darinya.

" Rambutnya seharusnya berwarna blonde bukan almond, dan harusnya memakai dress yang bagus... " Gumam Kris dan masih menatap lekat Jaejoong yang sukses menautkan kening bingungnya dan ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut Kris yang dengan senang hati selalu membuat lelucon terhadap dirinya.

" Kris ! " Desis Jaejoong dan menatap setengah emosi Kris. Kris tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya akan penampilan Jaejoong, sekali lagi dia mengumbar senyum entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

" Maaf Joongie, bukan maksudku untuk mengacau pekerjaanmu, maaf hanya saja sesuatu yang besar benar-benar terjadi pada suatu tempat yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya jika dipikirkan dengan logika... " Jelas Kris sebelum sahabatnya ini kembali mengoceh dan menatapnya emosi seperti tadi, sungguh tidak enak rasanya.

" Kau pasti bingung " ucap Kris ketika melihat ekspresi yang semakin bingung pada Jaejoong.

" Hmm ayo ikut aku ! " Kris beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Belum-belum Jaejoong menguasai rasa kebingungannya, kali ini dia kembali terkejut dengan sikap seenaknya Kris, jika orang ini bukan Kris mungkin Jaejoong sudah akan berteriak untuk meminta tolong, atau bisa saja dia menendang nya dan melakukan aksi bela diri untuk melarikan diri yang dia bisa.

" Kita mau... " Jaejoong menghentikaan kalimatnya ketika mereka melewati ruangan tengah keluarga dan melihat photo berbingkai besar yang terpajang disana. Mata Jaejoong seketika membesar sempurna, jantungnya berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir hebat. Sebuah photo keluarga yang besar itu sukses membuat seluruh sistem sarapnya bereaksi, terlihat dadanya yang kian berdetak cepat seiring cepatnya langkah Kris menuntunnya menuju kesebuah ruangan hingga photo berbingkai itu lenyap dari penglihatannya.

" Kris... "

" Nah sekarang kita sudah akan memasuki ketahap inti Joongie, aku harap kau tak akan terkejut... " Potong cepat Kris tanpa menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Kris membuka pintu akses utama untuk menuju ke God From The East.

" Ayo... " Ajak Kris pada Jaejoong dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lagi. Aah dia terlalu tak sabar untuk membuktikan pada setiap orang disana kalau sahabatnya ini sangat mirip dengan Youngwoong. Kris terlalu asik dengan pekerjaannya untuk secepatnya membuat mereka sampai kedunia itu.

" Kris, kita... " Jaejoong tercekat ketika Kris membuka pintu lusuh diruangan sempit ini.

" Ayo kita masuk... " Ajak Kris lagi-lagi tanpa memperhatikan ataupun melirik pada Jaejoong yang semakin pucat dan bingung. Sudah tentu akan bingung bukan ? Kris tidak menjelaskan sedikitpun maksud dari ' sesuatu yang penting terjadi ' pada Jaejoong. Jadi wajar saja jika yeoja ini terlihat sangat bingung dan ketakutan.

" Kris... " Desis Jaejoong ketika Kris agak memaksa menyeretnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi kegelapan itu. Wajahnya sungguh sangat pucat, ditambah pikiran tentang photo yang ada diruang tengah mansion ini apa lagi sekarang, dia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya.

" Kris kita... " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya ketika tubuhnya ditelan oleh kegelapan yang ada dibalik pintu coklat lusuh itu, dia tidak bisa kembali berlari dari tempat ini, pasalnya genggaman Kris begitu sangat kuat dipergelangan tangannya.

" Joongie... " Panggil Kris dan melepaskan genggaman tangan eratnya pada lengan Jaejoong yang kini memerah. Jaejoong perlahan membuka mata nya yang terpejam, mata bulat besarnya seketika membesar sempurna ketika melihat Kris tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget, hingga sistem jaringan otak nya benar-benar lumpuh. Tempatnya sekarang begitu sangat mengagumkan buatnya, Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling tempatnya yang begitu sangat mewah, meski terkesan tidak terlalu besar namun sungguh sangat berkesan.

Diperhatikannya gorden-gorden mewah yang melekat pada tiap sisi ruangan ini. Jaejoong kembali membesarkan mata besarnya ketika sesuatu hal baru disadari oleh sistem jaringan otaknya yang baru berjalan dengan baik.

" Dimana kita ? " Tanya langsung Jaejoong dan menatap Kris yang berda disampingnya sembari menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

" God From The East... Dunia lain dari bumi... " Jawab Kris dan membuat kerutan dikening Jaejoong.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya, yang penting kita harus kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu... " Ucap Kris dan menatap Jaejoong yang semakin tidak mengerti.

" Jelaskan sekarang ! Bukankah kau tadi membawaku ke suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap dan tiba-tiba kita... "

" Itu semacam portal menuju kedunia ini Joongie, lihat belakangmu ! " Potong cepat Kris, Jaejoong menengok kearah belakangnya, sesuatu lubang besar berwarna gelap pekat ada didalam sana, sama seperti pintu yang gelap yang dimasukinya beberapa saat lalu dengan Kris. Mata Jaejoong pun semakin membesar, mulutnya sedikit membuka, segera ditatapnya Kris menuntut.

" Kau percayakan akan dunia-dunia lain yang ada selain dunia kita kan ? Hmm maksudku semacam dunia fairy tale, atau... "

" Jadi maksudmu kita sekarang ada diantara dunia yang mungkin ada diceritakan dalam dongeng-dongeng atau yang lainnya ? " Tanya cepat Jaejoong, otaknya kali ini bekerja cukup sangat baik untuk merespon setiap apa yang terjadi dan dikatakan oleh namja tinggi ini.

" Tepat sekali ! " Ucap Kris dan tertawa kecil, dia mengerti sedikit apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong kembali memutar otaknya, dia memang percaya kalau kehidupan lain memang ada. Tapi sungguh semua yang dialaminya ini adalah salah satu kenyataan yang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia berada disalah satu dunia yang biasa hanya dapat dibacanya dibuku-buku mistik ataupun dongeng diperpustakan kota yang biasa didatanginya. Sekali lagi sistem jaringan otaknya berpikir tentang hal ini, memang sulit dipercaya olehnya dan akal sehatnya, namun bukankah dia sendiri sudah melewati segala nya ? Dia sudah melewati sebuah portal waktu hitam pekat dipintu lusuh salah satu rumah Kris yang sangat private dan rahasia itu, dan berakhir disebuah ruangan mewah kosong ini hanya dalam sekejap mata saja. Lalu untuk apa Jaejoong meragukan akan sesuatu yang amazing yang terjadi dihidupnya sekarang ?. Baiklah, untuk sekarang Jaejoong yakin kalau dirinya berada disalah satu dimensi dunia yang ada dibumi ini. Dan sesuatu yang penting begitu saja melintas diotaknya, ketika namja ini menyeretnya kabur dari kerja part time nya dicaffe tadi.

" Lalu apa maksudmu sesuatu yang penting terjadi ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi, pertanyaan yang tepat. Jaejoong menatap lekat dikedua mata Kris.

" Akan ku tunjukkan... " Sahut Kris dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong membawanya keluar ruangan terlarang bagi orang asing ini.

.

.

_Braaakkk_

Pintu ruangan rapat terbuka, sekali lagi orang-orang penting didalam sini dikagetkan oleh Kris. Namun kali ini dia tidak datang sendiri, sesuai apa yang dikatakan olehnya, dia akan membawa seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang 100% mirip princess Youngwoong itu dihadapan mereka.

Kris mengumbar senyum cerah kemenangannya.

" Kim Jaejoong... " Ucapnya lantang pada setiap orang yang berada diruangan ini dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan kemegahan dan kemewahan istana yang baru sekali ini dia lihatpun terkejut bukan main ketika Kris menyebut namanya lantang.

Kris sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kedepan, semua mata diruangan ini terbelalak kaget menatap Jaejoong, gadis cantik yang begitu mirip dengan Youngwoong yang dibilang Kris, kini ada didepan mereka. Kedua bola mata tiap orang serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, mereka perhatikan Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah. Sungguh ketidak percayaan lagi-lagi ingin mereka ungkapkan. Namun bukan kah semua ini nyata ? Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengatakan tidak percaya ? Meski Youngwoong dan Jaejoong memiliki warna rambut berbeda tapi sungguh, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka benar-benar mirip.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Kris menatap setiap orang penting yang ada dirumah ini. Setiap orang masih belum bisa mengatasi rasa keterpukauan dan ketakjuban mereka, bahkan Kim Hyunjoong pun tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun atas kemiripan Jaejoong yang kini menunduk dan terlihat tak nyaman ini.

" Kau benar... Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Youngwoongie... " Ucap Hyunjoong dan tersenyum, pikiran kacaunya kini menemukan titik terang untuk kelangsungan negri yang dipimpin nya.

" Jadi ? Apa yang mulia bersedia mengikuti syarat ku sebelumnya ? " Tanya Kris langsung dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong yang gelisah.

Hyunjoong menautkan keningnya, namun kemudian terkekeh pelan. Bukan kah itu hanya syarat atau permintaan yang kecil buat dikabulkan olehnya ?.

" Baiklah... Aku setuju ! " Jawab Hyunjoong mantap dan menatap lekat Jaejoong. Kris tersenyum senang dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan memulai kehidupan barunya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya dibumi. Yaa, setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan namja ini.

" Kris... " Desis Jaejoong pelan, jujur dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan didunia yang asing dan baru ini buatnya.

" Tenanglah, aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semua nya setelah ini... " Bisik Kris dan menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong.

" Baiklah yang mulia, karna yang mulia sudah menyetujui semua nya, izin kan aku untuk menjelaskan pada Jaejoong semua yang terjadi disini dan jangan lupa, untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, seperfect mungkin ! " Ucap Kris dan menatap langsung kearah mata Hyunjoong, kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba untuk keluar dari ruangan yang berubah menjadi ricuh ini.

Yaa, tentu saja asumsi tiap menteri kini memenuhi ruangan rapat ini. terlebih lagi tanpa banyak bicara sang raja langsung menerima dan menyetujui ide Kris tanpa pertimbangan matang dan voting para menteri seperti biasa. Memang mereka mengakui kalau yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tadi benar-benar mirip dengan Youngwoong, tapi apa raja tidak memikirkan tentang konsekuensi atau tindakan selanjutnya ? Aah kelihatannya, kali ini apa yang dipikirkan Hyunjoong tidak sejalan dengan para menteri-menterinya.

.

.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai marmer yang kini dipijaknya. Otaknya sedikit berpikir, beberapa menit yang lalu Kris sudah menceritakan dan menjelaskan tentang apa yang dimaksud dan diinginkannya, juga perihal masalah yang terjadi di negri ini, bahkan Kris juga menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari cherry lips Jaejoong. Kini tinggal yeoja ini memutuskan semuanya, setelah 1 jam lebih mendengar penuturan Kris.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Kris mengerti Jaejoong perlu waktu untuk memproses dan memutuskan segala sesuatunya, lagi pula dia cukup sadar semua ini tak mudah untuk diterima yeoja yang duduk didepannya ini dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya diistana mewah ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia masih sedikit ragu untuk menerima tawaran Kris, dan membantu negri yang sedang dilanda masalah ini. Dilain sisi, jujur dia sangat ingin membantu, tapi disisi lain lagi, dia juga memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya dan orang tua yang membesarkannya didunianya berasal.

" Please Joongie... " Mohon Kris dan menatap penuh harap mata besar yeoja ini. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kadang dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotak namja tampan didepannya ini. Sungguh, apa yang diperbuat Kris benar-benar tak bisa ditebak olehnya.

" Aku mengerti ini mungkin terdengar sangat gila, tapi kau percayakan ? Kau percaya dengan semua ini kan ? Jadi ku mohon Joongie... " Mohon Kris lagi dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, dia sungguh tak enak hati dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

" Kris berdirilah... Aku... "

" Ku mohon... " Potong Kris dan tetap pada posisinya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh dia tak enak hati sekarang. Tapi sisi penasarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul, terlebih lagi jika dia ingat nama Youngwoong yang katanya begitu mirip dengannya.

" Joongie... " Panggil Kris penuh harap, Jaejoong menatap mata namja yang tengah memohon kepadanya ini. Ditariknya napasnya sebelum dia memberi jawaban pasti pada Kris.

" Aku ingin melihat Youngwoong terlebih dahulu, bisakah ? Aku akan memberi jawabannya setelah itu... " Ucap Jaejoong dan sedikit gugup, rasa-rasanya jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika dia mengutarakan kehendaknya itu. Entahlah, kenapa jantungnya bereaksi berlebih seperti itu, mungkin hanya perasaan tidak sabar ingin membuktikan sendiri kemiripannya dengan Youngwoong.

Senyum mengembang terukir dibibir Kris. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut.

" Segera... " Sahut Kris dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan mewah miliknya. Jaejoong diam sesaat menatap langkah kaki Kris yang menuju keluar kemar, namun dengan gerakan cepat dia mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya yang mungkin membuat dunianya menjadi baru.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sedikit perdebatan yang terdengar dari ruang kamar yang pintunya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dihelanya sekali lagi napasnya dan memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ruang kamar yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Kris beberapa saat lalu. Entahlah, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak ketika terdengar suara-suara keras yang berasal dari kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar ini.

" Ketidak seimbangan akan terjadi jika ada dua orang yang sama dalam satu tempat ! " Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu masuk kamar ini. Matanya yang besar semakin membesar ketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh namja paroh baya yang mungkin sedang berdebat hebat dengan Hyunjoong. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh namja paroh baya dengan pakaian kebesarannya itu.

" Maaf... " Ucap spontan Jaejoong, dia juga tidak tau kenapa kata itu begitu saja terucap dari bibirnya, kontan setiap pasang mata kini menatap kearah ambang pintu dimana ada Jaejoong yang berdiri agak mematung.

" Joongie... " Panggil Kris dan segera mendekati Jaejoong yang tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

" Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, lagi pula Youngwoong sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dan sejauh dia berada disini tidak menimbulkan efek yang negatif untuk kehidupan Youngwoong, keadaannya tetap sama tidak menurun seperti yang anda katakan menteri Shim... " Ucap Yunho yang memecah keadaan panas dengan dukungannya pada keputusan yang diambil Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menatap pemilik suara bass yang beberapa saat lalu mengemukakan pendapatnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna diikuti dengan jantung dan hatinya yang berdetak dan berdebar cepat seirama. Mulut nya sedikit membuka dan tubuhnya kini mematung sempurna. Dipaksanya jaringan otaknya untuk berpikir, namun nihil. Luapan dan gemuruh hebat didadanya seakan menguasainya, terlebih lagi rasa keterkejutan yang teramat.

" Hyung... " Panggil Kris pada Yunho dan mendekati namja tampan itu. Seakan mendapat asupan gizi untuk otaknya, Jaejoong sedikit tersadar dengan segudang pertanyaan yang sepersekian detik lalu memenuhi otaknya tentang Yunho. Yaa, bukankah dia melihat jelas photo namja yang membuat getaran hebat didadanya ini pada photo keluarga dimansion Kris beberapa saat tadi ? Aah, dia melupakan hal yang sangat penting untuknya pertanyakan pada Kris karna disibukkan dengan sesuatu yang baru yang cukup menguras otak dan keyakinan nya untuk mempercayai segala hal disini.

" Yunho... Jung Yunho ? " Bathin Jaejoong dan menatap lekat kearah Yunho yang terlihat tenang dan berkharisma dengan segala apa yang melekat pada dirinya.

**- TBC -**

Aku tau ini bener" ancur dan yg lain'y. Kayak'y gaya pnulisan srta alur dan yg lain'y ada di ff ini bner" ancur dan trlalu bnyak kkrangan srta krang bisa dinikmati. Well, aku sndiri kgak tau knpa gaya bahasa ku bgitu sngat jelek dan pnulisan ku sngat hancur... T_T

Dan krna hal ini jga aku jd bner" mlas buat mnulis... T.T

Tpiiiii mkasiiiih buat yg udh mau bca dan nympetin baca ap lg ksih komen, gomawo ne -bow- mngkn slnjt'y gaya" bhasa diriku akan brangsur" kmbali (?) Pulih (?) :)

Maaf kacau banget u,u


End file.
